The Chronicles Of A Lost Child: Hot Wire
by Wasabimomi
Summary: Girl meets boy, girl finds out boy is a god. Girl falls in love with said God. That God uses and abuses her until she can no longer go on... or will she? heavy trigger warnings, abuse and trust issues. will develop into BDSM ( but that's after the fact )
1. Introductions And Hot Chocolate

Chapter one

"The Tesseract has awakened. It is on a little world. A human world. They would wield its power. But our ally knows its workings as they never will. He is ready to lead. And our force, our Chitahuri, will follow." Screaming surrounded the two beings. "The world will be his. The universe yours. And the humans, what can they do but burn?"

Two Earth days later…..

The cool air filled the night, music of the clubs beat in the background it was like my heart felt every bass tone. The vibrations of it all. The night was not too cold for being summer, but in living up state New York would have its pros and cons. I walk past a line of cars parked along the street, no one in sight. I contemplate which car I would take tonight. I stop not too far along noticing a candy red Mustang GT. Taking my hand and sliding it against the cool exterior metal, so shiny and beautiful. I stop by the handle and glance inside to see that it did in fact have an alarm.

"That's an easy fix." I felt the impulsive shiver ran down my arm and into the car, the static leaving my body truly felt amazing. 'Click' was the only sound as I open the door. I shuffled to get inside. Sitting in the seat enjoying the feeling behind the wheel. The car smells like vanilla and cheap cologne. Checking out my surroundings to make sure no one was around, i turn to the ignition to began my work. After ten minutes I was getting frustrated now. The faster I do this, the faster it'll be before anyone notice that the car I was in was not mine and this was taking longer than normal.I was beginning to have anxiety now. I place my hand near the ignition again sending small electrical bolt through the engine. Normally it only takes three or four times before this would work. "Damn it," I muttered. I was on my last attempt when I felt a sudden hand gripping my shoulder ripping me out of the car, thrown against the pavement and startled I look up to see two figures in front of me.

"Look fellas."

Raising my hands up in defense I gulped, I was in trouble. "Is this your car?" I began to get myself off the ground,weary and with caution. "Sorry, I really had no idea it was yours." I wanted to keep this intrusion short as possible, at the same time I wanted them to believe I was not alone. I look around for anything I could grab, looking back at the men I can clearly see these men had no interest in my priorities tonight. "Look I had a hard night, I just got back from the bar had a few drinks tonight I must have mistaken it for my Boyfriend's car. I'm terribly sorry." Leaning against the side of the Mustang to pull the rest of myself up. That fall was more nasty then I thought it was and I could feel my hip already began to bruise. "I'll just walk home. I guess better than drinking and driving, am I right fellas?" I chuckled. Not waiting for a response from them, I began to take my leave limping towards away from them and the car.

The man on my right step forward to stop me,grabbing my wrist in the process. I flinch trying to back away from him wincing in pain as his grip tighten. "Look I do not want any trouble you do not want any trouble!" I exclaim to them a bit louder hoping to gain some attention. The look in their eyes were off, careless; like as if they weren't there. It scared me, reminded me of a feral dog. Something about their Auras felt way off. Like it didn't belong to them … all the way. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something was not normal, and I did not like this one bit.

"I can see where this is going" I bit my bottom lip "you guys do not want to do this. Whatever you have planned, you'll regret it. I am sure of it." Tears began to swell in my eyes "So, let's just all turn around and forget tonight." I pleaded still no response. I realized talking wasn't going to get me anywhere now, so I began to charge my hands with little bolts of static. One thing I know, I can charge myself up enough to become a human taser; but it would only be for one good zap. I would still have a problem with the other thug.

Suddenly the guy on my left went to jump at me.

I brace myself for impact with my free arm trying to cover as much of my body as I can.

"Halt! Or you will regret your next move, vermin. I can guarantee that with your life."

I heard the accent from behind them and felt the pressure being released off my wrist. When I peek up, I notice both guys were where yielded, stop in their tracks as if they were frozen on command.

"Oh, you'll stop for a British dude, but fuck what I say," I muttered, gaining all of their attention. I don't know what I should be more worried about right now: the two men or the six-foot giant standing behind them. He was not really a giant; I was only five foot four.

"Move aside."

They took his command as an order, both turning away from him.

He walk towards me and kneeled down to my level, making me retract my whole self. I notice him having the most softest blue eyes I have ever seen.

"If you wish not to be the meal for these two brutes tonight, then might I suggest you take your savior's hand." I watch him reach out to me, slightly brushing my cheek. "Are you injured?"

I shook my head no, I was speechless.

I watch him lean in towards me.

"Take my hand child"

I bit my lip, blushing; watching him, lost in his eyes. I slowly reached for his hand and felt a shiver as he took mine. I gasped as he pulled me into him.

"We should leave now," he whispered into my ear, cold breath catching my senses.

I closed my eyes. Taking in the moment, I notice he had the scent of pine trees and salt. Something warm embraced me like a safety blanket being wrap around my whole body. I felt him pull me up and begin to walk. I quicken my pace to stay in the same warm spot that engulfed me moments ago.

"Tell me your name child?"

We walk a good distance before settling down at a coffee bistro and deciding it was safe. I continue to sip on my hot chocolate he order for me and ordered a tea.

"They call me Lea, like in the bible." I watch him blink a few times as if it was foreign to him. "Like you know, THE holy bible."

He scrunched up his nose as if I just insulted him. "I've never spared anytime reading such fiction."

I squirted cool chocolate liquid out of my nose all while trying to hold in my snorts of laughter.

"I've never heard anyone refer to it like that before." I look outside and watch the cats across the street looking for food in the trash bins, not really having anything else to focus on.

"So, I take it you're not a fan of biblical literature? My aunt was a big fan of that stuff. Jesus figures and angels everywhere." I look around before trying to crack a joke.

"Normally it takes at least four months for me to get to know someone before they could make me snort out any forms of hot chocolate out of my nose. Not the most amazing of feelings to experience." look up at him and gave him a goofy smile. He returned a small snicker. "Okay," I lean forward after I wipe up my mess.I rested my chain in my hand "You ask my name and I gave it, can you return yours?"

"Loki. Loki of, well, just Loki." He reclined back into his chair, taking another sip of his tea. I could tell that introduction was foreign to him.

There was a small silence. I stared at him noticing that he looks tired and worn I wonder what he was doing out tonight.

"May I ask you what you where doing out this late Lea?" He avoided eye contact.

I sigh looking away, "so, we're going to play twenty questions, huh?"turning back with a smile. I always get cautious when someone starts to dig.

He raised an eyebrow to me as if telling me why would he really care.

Looking down into my mug. "I was just taking a walk," I said mildly while turning to look away from him. He didn't look amused.

"Just a walk?"

"Just a walk," I piped back shrugging. It was not really his business on what I was or was not doing. I wasn't sure if I could trust him or not. I've made a lot of mistakes just trusting people, and got hurt from it. I heard him let go of a deep breath then leaning making eye contact.

"Okay Lea," he responds, saying my name sternly, like a father would to a child, scolding them for stealing candy. "If you are going to proceed to lie to me, then I advise you that I will not partake in that game. I will take my leave. I presume you can cover our drinks?" He ended that with a smile. A sleek cruel smile.

"Wait, what? No, I…" I was stuttering, trying to catch my words and watching him step up to leave. I don't understand why he was acting like this. One moment we were getting along, and now he was upset? I felt myself starting to hyperventilate "I was trying to steal a car!" I yelled, but quickly covering my mouth and looking around to make sure no one had heard me. Well, that escalated quickly, I thought to myself. I watch Loki walk back to our table and sat back down with that same sly smile. "I have no money. I can't pay for our drinks, I'm sorry." I finally whispered to him. He continues to smirk in return while I take a big drink of my hot chocolate, glared daggers into the mug to avoid his reaction.

"That's a good girl. Now tell me Lea, doesn't the truth feel better?" He reaches for my hand taking it and caressing it gently. "Now tell me child, do you often do little shenanigans like tonight? Do you like to be bad?"

He looks me up and down with that last part. The way he said bad made my inners clinch. "And do not worry, I shall pay for our nourishment tonight for as long as you swear you will not lie. Not one fib."

"I like to survive," I stated, gulping. I was nervous. He was making me feel nervous and not in a way that I did not like. This nervous was dangerous and exciting. I lean back in my chair wishing I was invisible. "I have always pretty much been on my own." Taking my hand back, I started to drink more of my chocolate. I always found comfort in the sweetest of things. "I never really had the chance to fit in and be myself," I proclaim to him. "I was always just 'That girl' or someone no one really cared about."

"I could understand, it's relatable. Have you ever yearned for more in life? Craved power, and wield it? Like lighting, sudden but strong?"

His words were playing onto something. I could feel it, it's almost like he knew - .

"I know about you Lea; I saw you when you were going to unsuccessfully fight off those mid - those men."

I choke on my drink; my heart was racing. This was not okay. My eyes widened and I started to have a panic attack.

"Shush, shush! It's okay, Lea." He reached over to stroke my cheek and I felt the warmth again. "I am like you; I also desire to wield such power and dreams. You see, I am not of this realm. I come from a place of richest and beauty beyond any creatures' wildest dreams. I am the rightful king of that realm, and I am in the process of reclaiming my throne. I was wondering, since I was so kind to help you tonight, that perhaps you could help me."

I was in shock, still processing the fact that he knew what I was doing and how. I felt calmer now that things settle down again, but I was not sure how much more I could take with this emotional roller-coaster ride of invasion of privacy. But something urged me to trust him, so I did.

"What happened?" I ask quietly. I look up to his face waiting for a reaction.

"Pardon?" Loki questioned back. His eyes were unsure of what I was asking.

"What happened? How did you lose your throne?" I could feel the air tighten in the whole bistro. I continue to ask to see if I could unwind the tension. "A king just doesn't lose his kingdom. It's either taken from him or he wasn't a good king. I don't see you being a bad king, Loki, so was it taken from you?" I was nervous now more than anything. Last time I check kings and kingdoms are only in books and England. I notice he was clenching his jaw.

"Well, you see, yes, Lea, unfortunately it was…"

I reach for his hand this time and he gave it. And that's how we spent our night together. In that 24-hour coffee bistro.

Loki explain to me how his father exiled him to the place of New Mexico. How he had to save his brother, Thor, from the vile thing called The Destroyer. When he came back to be thought of as a hero, his family pushed him from the rainbow bridge into a void, forever falling as punishment because New Mexico was not enough. Apparently, Thor tricked his family and made them believe him over Loki.

He also warned me that there are people out there that want to use me and hurts me. That this organization called SHIELD would do anything they can. He also promised me that he can show me how to strengthen my power. Throughout all this confusion, sorrow and promises I agreed to help him. Not for me, but for Loki.

Loki was like me, he didn't have a home. How ever, while I left mine; his was taken from him. And I was going to help him get it back.


	2. Dreams and Germany

Chapter two

I woke up to my alarm on my phone going off, it was almost time to meet again. Loki and I have been going to a nearby baseball park for what he insisted was training for the last two days. So far he's been able to show me how to make electromagnetic fields with my power. But tonight is different. He said he wanted to meet me by the docks instead. I've learned a lot more about Loki. He told me that his plan was to open a portal to go back home and rule Asgard like before.

I got dressed and look myself over in the mirror. Staring back at my reflection and checking out my outfit. I was wearing my signature look, black leggings and my infamous extra large grey hoodie. I always seem like I look average for my kind, nothing special, no external mutations. I look at my phone and notice it was time to go.

I grabbed my key to lock up and was off to meet Loki.

"Hm, I assumed when I stated for you to meet me here at eight on the clock that you would arrive here eight on the clock, not twenty-three after." As I was running up to Loki I notice he was standing tall with his hands place behind his back. He reminded me of an old Middle School teacher who had a very short fuse for kids who misbehaved.

"I am so sorry, I got off on the wrong bus I don't really come out this far." I was catching my breath trying not to make eye contact.

"Very well, I should have just sent one of my men to retrieve you." He sounded so disappointed in me. We both sighed.

"Loki I swear it will not happen again. "I watch him turn to leave and I followed behind him into what looks like an abandoned building. "What are we doing here?" Looking around there where workers and men in white coats.

"Tell me child have you ever heard of the Tesseract?" I didn't reply it wasn't a question that I needed to answer. "Well, this" he pointed to a thing of light "is going to help me-, it's going to help us open a portal to go home, it holds one of the universe's greatest gifts."

"And what do I need to do?" I look down at the lighted 'cube' feeling drawn to it. Like a small humming pulling me in to crawl inside and just sleep.

"Ah my dear Lea you just need to touch it." I gave him a look like he had two heads

"Touch it, Just like a tap? Would it hurt?" Loki gave me a smile and held his hand out. When I reach for him I felt him guiding my hand closer to the cube. I could hear my heartbeat grow louder and louder in my ears with my chest priming with hi I didn't feel a thing. "Maybe I'm not touching it righ-" I was suddenly overwhelmed with a wave of force. So much at once I've never felt this experience before, my eyes widened.

"Now Lea tell me what do you see?" I heard Loki talking next to me.I tried to respond but I couldn't everything was all just too much, I was crying, mad and happy all at once. I saw so many visions of things I've never encountered before. I didn't know if they where memories or just clips of what was to come. Everything was blocked out I couldn't hear Loki anymore,I was separated from the world itself. I couldn't even move my eyes from the glowing cube. I was too focused on what was being pushed into my head. I could hear the cube whispering to me

I was in a blank space, nothing was there. I couldn't even hear myself speak. "Hello?" I can feel my mouth moving but I wasn't sure if there was noise. "Where am I?" I mouth more. I saw in the distance a tree growing, so I started towards it.

The tree kept it's distance and I couldn't even get close to it. It began to frustrate me. I was tired and out of breath there was no sign of life other than that freaking tree. I decided it was best to lay down. Waiting a few more seconds I notice my ears began to fill with static getting louder and louder. I shot up and felt myself being pulled away.

"Run" Was the last thing I heard before I was violently disconnected it was a whisper but it was there, she was there.

I realized I was on the floor when I was able to focus again. Pressing my hand to my cheek feeling the heat of a sting. I felt my hand started to feel like it was on fire. When down at it I saw blisters began to bubble on my palm from where I touch the thing. I was confused."Where, What was that?"I was exhausted, It was like all my energy was gone.

"That my Lea was the cosmic cube. A powerful force that is uncontrollable and you dear manage to control some little aspect of it" Loki reach to me. When I grab his hand I felt warmth hit me. "How do you feel?"

I was still blushing still focusing on when he called me his "Better" I look down so he wouldn't see my face.

"How did it feel? The power, the energy it was amazing, wasn't it?" Loki bent down near my level placing his hands on his knees, smiling like a kid with a new toy.

"It was different" I muttered, placing my not blistered hand back on my cheek. Loki took note and his excitement left his face, Straightening up.

"Let's call it a night shall we?" I look up to Loki from was he was standing his hands on his hips avoiding eye contact. "you should return to your home we have a banquet to attend tomorrow night in Germany and I need you fully rested for our journey. My men can give you a ride home if that suits your needs."

I nodded, Straightening up to regain my self as well. "So, is this all my training for tonight then?" I softly spoke to Loki, I didn't know what to expect from him, he seemed lost at this moment now and the room felt awkward.

"You did well Lea, though your hand." He paused to take a deep breath, "I had to stop it before you were fatally injured. " He took to my face resting his hand slowly on my stinging cheek. My stomach knotted when he did that. "I hope you understand the circumstances that was called for"

I place both my hands in the joint pocket of my hoodie. "It burns, I couldn't imagine using it for a while." And you said we're going to Germany, tomorrow?" I wanted to change the subject.

"While yes, we have important matters to take care of. I need you for what is to come. To use your ability that we have been working on" Loki turned away from me.

I sighed "I was hoping for more training." I look away disappointed. "And I don't have a passport."

"You look tired Lea we succeeded in our goal this evening. Now it's time you need to go to your home and rest for tonight I shall take care of everything" I felt him place his hand on my shoulder this time getting that same warm glowing sensation that covered me before

"Okay Loki" hazeley I turned to leave seeing a man he called the hawkeye waiting for me by the entrance.

The ride home was a fuzzy one. I kept thinking about how warm I felt and how I should go home and sleep like a drone I couldn't change my mind about it.. When I got to my apartment I went straight to my bed and was out. I didn't even bother brushing my teeth.

I dreamt of what the cube had shown me, different images like a movie with multiple endings. I dreamt of people I've never meant and things I've never seen. I even dreamt of what looked like a war. Being in that white place with no noise other then the static that feels my ears. Then I heard it again that whisper 'Run'.

I slowly opened my eyes only to see myself facing my bed,... On the ceiling. "Oh shit, shit, shit, shit." I started screaming "Help, someone!" The wind was knocked out of me as I hit my bed flopping onto the floor. "Shit" I wasn't dreaming. I struggle getting up looking at my whole body I saw the blisters were gone on my hand. There wasn't even a scar or scratch. "What's happening?" I notice my hands now had specks of blue glitter around them like shards of the cube where embedded as freckles going up my hands.

I ran to the shower and began to undress more blue sparkle freckles throughout my body I turn on the shower and began to scrub. They were not coming off. "Shit, what did I do." I wasn't sure if this was from the cube or my dream. I figure I could ask Loki he'll know what to do.

When I turn the water off and step out into my bedroom. I saw a gold glittering cocktail dress with flats to match laying on my bed. There was a note card left behind too. 'From Loki a car is outside, be ready.'

"That's right, we're going to Germany" I place the dress on it was not my taste. My dirty blond hair was long and stood out. I left it down I don't like feeling exposed like I was. I place a little bit of eyeliner and mascara on heading to the car park outside.

"You look lovely Lea" Loki greeted me when I arrived at the docks. "Are you ready for our trip?" I look around confused

"Are we taking a ship?" He started chuckling.

"No, we are not." In a hurry Loki quickly wrapped his arm around me and I felt the world spin. When it stopped I didn't. "Oh forgot to mention to you about that, first time transportation always gets to you." Still trying to catch myself. Loki began to guide me forward "Now you must follow my every instruction that I say" I nodded.

As I enter the gala from what Loki called it I saw beautiful works of arts, people dancing and lounging. We separated after he gave me instructions

I was to remain by the entrance after I locked every exit but one. I took note of how people where acting. I watch a tray of drinks pass by me and I reach for one. Taking a sip and coughing I fixed myself from that coughing fit, I wasn't use to whatever was in that glass leaving me teary eyed.

when I was done I look up that's when I saw Loki enter from the top of the stairway, he was so handsome and graceful. I watch him look at me and smiled as he was walking down the stairs. I gave him a silly grin and wave back with my fingers.

My eyes suddenly followed Loki and was drawn to a man he was next to my face dropped as I watch him slung his cane into the man's face and rush towards another. Flipping him into a bull art thing-table. I covered my face as he shoved something into his. I heard screaming and felt rushing around me. I felt hands and body's move me over and somehow I manage to make it outside amongst the crowd. Everyone was panicking. Hell I was panicking picking myself up. I look over to see a car being thrown into the air by Loki's staff. "Oh shut" I stared, blanking out what was being said.

"I Said kneel" looking towards a very loud Loki seeing him in full armor. "Is not this simpler, is it not your natural state?" He calmed, I look around to everyone my gut tugging at me as he continued his speech, taking in the surroundings more than Loki I wasn't sure if this was how my body was responding to shock or if I was just scared.

"Not to men like you" I look over to seeing an older man starting to stand.

"No" I shook my head "No, Loki please." I made an unheard request.

"Let your elder be an example" Loki aim his staff towards him.

"No!" I screamed as tears beam my face I look away afraid to see him hit. I head a ricochet like noise when I look back I saw a man in blue standing in front of the was to he zapped.

"You know the last time I was in Germany, I saw a man above everyone else and we end up disagreeing" I watch him move towards Loki.

"The soldier, man out of time" Loki look towards me nodding that was my que. I was still stunned to move. I look towards the other guy and we made eye contact.

"I'm not the one out of time" he started to attack.

I dropped to the group as fast as possible to avoid any blows, concentrating I focus my energy to create the electromagnetic field Loki had shown me, welding the man's feet to the ground.

"Loki what is this" I heard him tell.

"Do you not understand the physics of your material, your own world?" I can hear Loki smirking by the tone of his voice. "I have a secret weapon and no amount of men like you can stop me"

"Loki put down the weapon and stand down" I look to see a black aircraft aim it's guns at him. Watching him zap his staff at the women it broke my concentrating freeing the other guy.

"Shit" they started to fight. I was watching them from a distance until Loki go blasted out of nowhere I ran to his side "Loki, are you alright?"

"Your move reindeer games." I look towards raising my hand projectiling a blue shield in front of us

"Try it and it'll bounce back at you" I kneel next to Loki looking back. He gave me a knowing look, I was lying it wouldn't bounce back it'll just go through and kill us both but they didn't know that.

"NATASHA" the guy in blue yelled, you didn't tell me Loki had a partner. He didn't take his eyes away from mine. determined I spark up my shield to show I was serious.

"I'm willing to take that challenge kid, been wanting to test my blasters out on resistance" Iron man spoke.

Loki tugged the Hem of my dress and shaking his head no. Huffing I lowered my shield while he raised his.

"Good girl" I followed Loki raising my hands as well. "Good move".

A.N : Please leave a comment so I know if there is anything that I need to improve or if i am doing okay.

Shout out to all of my followers, love you!


End file.
